


anime pantsu comes to bikini bottom

by xXRosalineXx



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Anime pantsu, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRosalineXx/pseuds/xXRosalineXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When bikini bottom gets attacked by pantsu, spongebob and Patrick must use semen to battle anim8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anime pantsu comes to bikini bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean/gifts), [thephanwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephanwich/gifts).



Pantsu is anime striped underwear if you didn't know what it was shame on you!!

Bikini bottom was peaceful and in tranquility when an anime girl who's lower body was tentacles came. Her name was anim8 (animate) and her goal was to infect the world with evil anime panties. (Wtf ikr) Strolling through bikini bottom, she thought in her head, "this would be the perfect place to infect next!" She walked the streets of bikini bottom and then suddenly summoned evil pantsu!!!! I drew anim8. There's a pic.

The panties had mouths and tried to eat everyone's asses. Everyone ran and when spongebob and Patrick saw the evil pantsu, they ran to sandy's home to hide. (She was a tentacle monster she wouldn't survive without water.) "Sandy there's a tentacle lady shooting evil underwear at people what should we do?" Spongebob said. Sandy grabbed a book and looked through the pages to find a lady tentacle monster. Sandy pointed at it and said, "is it this?" Patrick nodded. And sandy said, "the only thing that can defeat evil pantsu and anim8 is semen. And we all know how you guys are gonna get that." Patrick said, "why dont we set the underwear on fire!!" Sandy stared at him with a (god this guys a fucking idiot) face, "you dumbest we are all underwater! Thats what makes the pantsu so powerful." Sandy said and gave spongebob and Patrick each a glass jar. "Fill these up and talk to me later."

Spongebob's house.

Spongebob was laid on his stomach and Patrick's dick was ready to fuck him when Patrick said, "hey spongebob which hole was it again?" Spongebob stared at Patrick with a (bitch really?) Face. After Patrick felt about 5 holes in spongebob's body before he found the right hole.then he suddenly started full force fucking spongebob. Spongebob moaned loudly and Patrick slapped his ass. He went harder and spongebob was feeling good. After a few minutes of hard fucking, Patrick pulled his dick out and cummed in the jar. Then spongebob got on top of Patrick and spread his legs out. Then he put Patrick into a crawling position and assfucked him from behind. Spongebob put his hands on Patrick shoulders and went harder. After a few minutes of moaning and hard fucking, spongebob also cummed in the jar. They repeated this about 2-3 times each until the jars were full. Then they headed off to sandy to tell them how to defeat the pantsu.

"Okay you got the semen?" They both nodded and handed her the jars. She took the jars and attached them to special guns to shoot the semen. "Ok just shoot the semen at the panties and they'll die and become regular pantsu." Sandy said and handed the guns. Spongebob and patrick, determinedly went outside to defeat the panties!!!

A pantsu came at spongebob and tried to eat his ass off when he shot the pantsu and it was no longer evil. "Hey this will be pretty easy." Spongebob said and ran into the crowd of pantsus and shot them. Anim8 turned around and saw that they were defeating her evil pantsu minions. She used one of her tentacles to slap the gun out of spongebob, then she used another tentacle to lift him in the air.

She said, "bitch i wont let you destroy my evil pantsu." Spongebob yelled, "Patrick shoot her with the gun!!" Patrick said, "I cant its clogged with dick hair!!!" Anim8 lifted Patrick in the air and threw both of them against a building. Spongebob took patricks hand and they tried to run away when anim8 said, "just because i have tentacles doesn't mean im fast!" And then she pulled her legs out of a criss cross position and then started running. (The tentacles were like a skirt she had legs) she ran after them then she did one of those spinning jumps in the air and her tentacles whipped spongebob and Patrick to the ground. Patrick saw that spongebob's semen gun was nearby and ran to it. He grabbed it and shot anim8 with it. It started to burn her tentacle and she screamed, "DONT SHOOT THAT GAY SHIT AT ME!" Patrick kept shooting it at her because it was her only weakness and her tentacles were burning off. (It was like acid) when all her tentacles were gone, anim8 ran into the distance and never came back to bikini bottom again.

The end


End file.
